It is known that glasses and containers having cold liquids may collect condensation from the ambient air. The water may run down the side of the glass or container and drip onto the furniture. Alternatively, hot containers also have been known to damage furniture surfaces, especially those made of wood.
Drink coasters have been used to alleviate the problems associated with the glasses or containers that may harm the underlying furniture. The coasters separate the glasses or containers from the underlying furniture. Coasters have been made of a variety of materials, including paper and polymers. Oftentimes, the coasters are disposable in that they are discarded after a few uses. Additionally, coasters may include artwork or advertising materials.
One problem with current coasters is related to the manner in which they are assembled and packaged for shipping, distribution, retail display, and storage. Another problem relates to the fact the set of coasters cannot be retained in an assembled state while readily displaying to the user the different artwork and/or advertising that is printed on the coasters within the set. Another problem with existing coaster sets relates to storing them before and after use. The present invention is directed to solving these problems.